わたし たち の ひみつ Our Secret
by XxTurnUpTheMusicxX
Summary: Cho and Yukira have a secret, a secret they have to keep from their friends not knowing that they share the same secret. They're spirit detectives. So what happens when they have to team up for future missions, especially to get rid of a certain demon?


"I can't believe we had to take down a group that big, I couldn't even burn all of them to a crisp like I would do normally, not to mention Yusuke and Kuwabaka will bug me for all these bruises and cuts I have" Cho whined as they we walking to Koenma's office

"Shuichi's probably going to be worried about me too" Yukira said

They both sighed, it was hard to not tell them. Well it's not like they could say 'Oh yeah I'm a spirit detective' to anyone even if they were good friends.

"Stupid baby face giving us all these crazy missions, can't we ever have a simple mission" Cho kept complaining as they entered Koenma's office

"Ah, you two are finally here..." Koenma started before Cho yelled

"What do you mean FINALLY?! Of course it would take a while to get here! You sent us off and you said nothing about having to fight so many demons!"

"Cho-chan calm down" Yukira said trying calming her down

"Ok all better" she said after a deep breath

"Well good job with that mission, can you put the jewel back in the vault for me please?" Koenma asked

"But that's like all the way on the opposite end of this frickn' place!" Cho exclaimed

"After you can leave and have a month off..."

"Yosh! Lets go!" Cho then said full of energy causing the two to sweatdrop

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Home at last!" Cho said plopping herself down on the living room couch "A letter?" she said spotting a folded piece of paper  
_  
**Cho,  
We went on a mission, be back in 3 weeks  
Love you lots,  
mom and dad**  
__  
Sweatdrop_

"I feel lonely now... Well I better go sleep now" Cho then said yawning

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You alright Cho? That looks like it hurts." Keiko asked looking at the bandages she had on.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" Cho said  
_  
Poke_

"Itai! Yusuke!"

"Did the shorty get into another fight?" Yusuke asked in a teasing voice with a grin  
_  
Twitch twitch  
_  
"Urameshi!" Cho yelled about to jump on him only to be held back by Kuwabara

"I was just joking." Yusuke said calmly with his hands in his pockets looking away like he did nothing wrong

"Let me at him!" Cho said trying to fight her way out of Kuwabara's grip

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yukira-san are you alright?" Kurama asked noticing a few of the bandages  
she had on

"I'm fine, I just fell" Yukira said trying to get him to not worry 'I wish I could just tell him...' she then thought

"Please be more careful then." Kurama said 'Those can't be inflicted by falling, what is she hiding...' he then thought

"I will" Yukira said smiling

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'What was that?!' Cho panicked sensing an energy, a violent energy, as she was walking home. 'No there's more than one' Her heart shaped locket glowed she quickly hid and opened it

"Cho I'm guessing that you sensed that." Koenma said appearing as a hologram

"Yeah, do you know what that was?" Cho asked

"Unfortunately no, so I need you to check it out. If it's something you can handle, take care of it. If not leave and report back to me." Koenma said causing Cho to sigh

'There goes my break...' she thought before nodding and closing her locket ending the conversation 'I hope this won't be anything serious...'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is going to be a piece of cake, humans are so weak!" a demon said

"Human World will become part of Demon World!" another said causing a large goup, 50 minimum, to agree with a laugh.

Cho snuck in silently careful to not be heard or sensed 'Taking over Human World?!' she thought

"Master, what is our plan?" one asked

Cho felt a slight pressure as a new figure appeared 'This can't be good...' she thought

"We destroy every human and defeat all of those annoying spirit detectives and Human World will be ours!" a male voice yelled causing them all to cheer

'I have to report this!' Cho thought as she snuck out. 'And why the hell do evil people always chose abandoned warehouses anyway?!'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I see..." Koenma said deep thought, Cho had just told him what she heard "You and Yukira will not be able to do this by yourselves if their leader is a powerful as you say"

"Koenma there's a video message you need to see" George said urgently  
_  
"Koenma, I'm pretty sure you know who I am" a male voice said as the video slowly showed what he looked like,black hair and bright gold eyes, but his face wasn't visible enough to show his identity"I want to negotiate with you, Human World for two of your best detectives" the video showed Cho parents heavily guarded and tied up_  
_  
"Koenma don't!" her father shouted before getting kicked in the stomach_  
_  
"Kai!" her mother shouted worriedly_  
_  
"I'm alright" her father said but clearly in pain_

"Dad...mom..." Cho mumbled to herself not believing what she was seeing  
_  
"So what shall it be Koenma? Let me know by the next full moon or you'll be seeing these two checking in very soon..." he said as the video faded out_

"How could that have happened?" Cho said shocked "Mom and dad they- Koenma you have to let me save them!"

"Cho it's too dangerous for you to go and save them no matter what, if he knew about your parents he might know about other detectives, especially you." Koenma said with a serious face

"What if- what if me and Yukira teamed up with another team? Please, you can't just let them die!" Cho said

"I know that Cho. I'll team you and Yukira up with people I'm sure you know. I'm sure Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama, I'm sure Yukira knows him as Shuichi, will be willing to help." Koenma

"Wait, those two idiots are spirit detectives to?!" Cho asked shocked

"You didn't know? I thought you or they would sense your spiritual energy." Koenma said surprised "Well anyway, you should stay in Spirit World for now, you remember where your room is right?"

"Yeah I remember" Cho said before leaving his office "Thanks Koenma..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What is it binky breath?!" Yusuke shouted annoyed that he was suppose to be off

"Yu-su-ke! It's horrible! My mommy and daddy got captured!" Cho said appearing out of no where and glomped him, teary eyed

"Cho..."

"Hai?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm a spirit detective to, silly!"

"Well since Cho told you what happened, I need you to help them rescue her parents and defeat the whoever is holding them captive. It seems that he wants to take over the Human World, I need you to be careful though. He is extremely powerful.By the way where's Yukira?" Koenma asked Cho, shocking Kurama

"Well you see... I kinda needed shoulder to cry on, which was Yusuke, so I kinda  
ditched her down the hallway..." Cho said playing with her fingers

"It's alright, you can come cry to me to Cho" Kuwabara said

"Hell no!" Cho said whacking him with a fan

"Don't need to be such a mean shorty" Yusuke teased  
_  
Twitch  
_  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT URAMESHI!" Cho shouted about to  
jump on Yusuke only to be stopped Yukira

"Cho-chan calm down!" she exclaimed

"But he called me short!"

"Well actually you're the shortest one here..."

"... You gotta be kidding me, I'm shorter than the guy who could care less..." Cho said before sulking in a dark corner giving Koenma the time to go over the information he had

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"How are we going to get in there with all of those guards?" Kuwabara asked

"There's only five of them, all we need is a distraction to gather them and then kill them silently or we can pretend that Koenma had sent us to give his answer and kill them all later" Yukira said

"I'll pretend to be an idiot and just walk up and pretend to be weak, he knows who I am so he won't kill me. He'll just take me as a captive" Cho said "I'll send a signal once I get rid of the demons

"But what if their boss comes out or doesn't leave you alone?" Yusuke asked

"If that happens or if something bad happens I'll send a signal and try to stall, Yusuke I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Cho said

"It's the best way to get in without having too many demons in the way." Hiei said

"A bit reckless I must say though" Kurama said

"I can get rid of the demons myself and let you guys take care of the boss, I just won't be much help after." Cho said "Making a huge barrier and a huge fire is just too much for me to handle still."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked

"I'll explain later, wish me luck!" Cho said leaving quickly

"She'll be fine Yusuke, the plan may seem reckless but it'll work. It'll make it seem like she came alone to get her parents back, when she gives the signal we'll make a surprise attack and defeat the guy. She's sort of just acting like a decoy." Yukira told him

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I want my parents back..." Cho said walking up to the guards

"You must be their daughter, Cho" one said "I'm sorry but you can't have them back yet" he whistled and she was pushed down and her hands were tied behind her back as she pretended to struggle

"Let me go!" Cho shouted

"Take her to Master, I'm sure he would be happy to see her." he laughed as two of them took her inside the warehouse

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yusuke had to remember that Cho was fine and that she was just acting when he heard her shout. He had always thought of her as a little sister and had always been there to protect her when she was vulnerable and helped her win or get out of fights. He just never wanted to she her hurt, she was even there for him no matter what.

'Cho you better not get hurt!' he thought to himself as his hand formed into a fist

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"My, my if it isn't Cho. When was the last time I saw you? Ah yes you were only four at the time, I'm sure you don't remember me." a man said, he had black hair that reached to his chin and bright gold eyes he was dressed in all black. A black collared shirt, leather pants, trench coat and boots. He looked about 20 years old "How about I remind you?" he stepped closer to the struggling girl that was just tied down to a chair. He knelt down infront of her and once their eyes locked she stopped moving and her eyes widened slightly.  
_  
"Cho!" a younger version of the man called out, maybe around nine years old said_  
_  
"Raidon-nii-san!" a four year old Cho said happily running towards him _  
_  
"Happy Birthday" Raidon said giving her a present_  
_  
"Thank you!" Cho said happily_  
_  
"Open it!" Raidon said_  
_  
"Alright." Cho said opening it revealing a heart shaped locket "It's so pretty!" she opened it showing a picture of both of them on one side and her with her parents on the other "I love it!" she said smiling even more_  
_  
"I knew you would..." Raidon said_

"Now you remember?" he asked

"I-I thought you died, you disappeared and no one could find you..." Cho said suprised

"Well as you can tell, I'm not dead" he said

"Why-why are you doing this?" Cho asked

"Why not? It'll happen with him in command anyway." he said

"This isn't Raidon, Raidon was a spirit detective in training and suddenly went missing." Cho said not looking at him "He wouldn't want any demon that would kill live. The last time I saw him, he protected me from attacking demons..."

"People change Cho" he said

"Besides I can tell someones controlling him..." Cho said glaring at the shadows

"Good job my dear" a man looking like he was in his mid thirties said as he walked out of the shadows. He had white hair and red eyes he was wearing a white collared shirt that was only buttoned up half way with black dress pants.

"Who are you?!" Cho demanded

"Such big talk for a girl who is currently helpless" the man said "But I'll tell you, my name is Alan. I would let your brother go, but I still need him. I'm sure that your friends will be here soon so I'll leave you here so you can see every pain inflicted on them" he then left laughing as he and Raidon left allowing the group of about 45 demons to look at her knowing that soon they will be given chance to shed blood. When they weren't looking Cho sent a bird made of fire to tell Yukira about what just happen and as soon as they hear the fire they can charge in.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I see..." Yukira mumbled to herself as the bird disappeared

"What is it?" Yusuke asked

"She's fine, her half-brother is being controlled by a guy named Alan, once she burns the demons we can charge in." Yukira said and then nodded to Hiei to kill the remaining guards

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cho focused her sight on the group of demons in front of her and a red tinted barrier formed, she snapped her fingers and the barrier was filled with fire. She focused on keeping the barrier up as sweat fell from the side of her face, she wasn't used to making a barrier and a huge fire at the same time. That's when Yukira, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara ran in but Cho continued to focus on the barrier a second later the fire started to get smaller along with the barrier. After the barrier and fire was gone all that was left was ashes.

"I knew they would come soon..." Alan said appearing behind Cho who was tired and trying to catch her breath from using too much of her powers. "And they came to get you and your family, such wonderful friends you have" he said leaning towards her ear causing her to stiffen as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't touch her!" Yusuke shouted running towards them

"I would stop right there if you want to see her live" Alan said wrapping his arms around her tighter "Cho aren't you glad to see your friends?"

"I'll...be glad to see... you go to hell" she said breathing heavily

"Sorry dear, but that won't be happening any time soon." Alan said

"And don't touch me!" Cho shouted as fire surrounded her making Alan jump back surprised.The ropes that were keeping herin the chair were burned allowing herself to get up.

"So you still have some fight in you" he said to himself looking at the fire in front of him  
Her difficulty to breathe got worse as she lost control over the fire she started, she tried to control her breathing and the fire, but she couldn't causing her to get scared and curled up into a ball on the floor. 'Yuki-chan I'm scared...' she thought

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Koemna sir,what's happening to Cho?" George asked worriedly as his boss just watch the screen in front of him

'This might not be good, she lost control' Koenma thought 'Yukira, Hiei or Kurama have to help her somehow'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cho!" Yukira shouted "This isn't good..." She then summoned her scythe and went to attack Alan only to be stopped by Yusuke

"Yukira go help Cho, we'll take care of him." Yusuke said glaring at Alan who just smirked back

"Alright" Yukira said nodding as she ran towards the fire surrounding Cho

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted firing at Alan only he disappeared into the shadows

"Shadow demon" Kurama muttered to himself

Yukira concentrated on putting the fire surrounding Cho out 'Cho...' was all she could think as Kurama killed all the demons trying to attack her, slowly the fire died down revealing Cho curled up trying to control her breathing

"Yuki...chan..." Cho could barely say while looking at her friend weakly

"Cho... It's alright now..." Yukira said while helping her up 'Why is she having a hard time breathing still?' she then thought, confused, before Cho screamed in pain and fell on her hands and knees panting

"I'm sorry but I can't let you off that easily" Raidon said walking over with sparks forming on his arm before a red tinted barrier formed around him "So she still has enough strength to do this" he said while looking at Cho

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sir isn't that-" George stared to say as he looked at the screen in disbelief

"Raidon, I thought he was dead!" Koenma exclaimed in shock

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hitomi are you alright?" Kai asked his wife, Hitomi,who nodded back as they tried to get out of the ropes that had tied their hands behind their back

"I can sense Cho," Hitomi said shocked "she's with Raidon"

"We have to help her" Kai said as he was almost out of the ropes

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were having trouble defeating all the demons surrounding them and Alan, who was just watching them amused, before an explosion forced back most of the demons

"Kai, Hitomi, how nice of you to join us!" Alan said with a smile

"Alan you took our son, I'm not letting you take our daughter as well!" Kai shouted before he suddenly attacked Alan

"Well that wasn't very nice of you..." Alan said getting out of the dent in the wallhe made when the attack forced him to fly into a wall "Then again I wasn't very nice either..."

"Raidon..." Hitomi said surprised to see him trying to get out of the barrier made by her daughter "Cho!" she then ran over to her daughter "Cho what's wrong?"

"She's in pain and used a lot of energy but what worrying me the most is that she's having trouble breathing." Yukira said worriedly

"Come on Cho let me out, didn't you miss me?" Raidon asked as he attacked the barrier

"What did you do to my children?!" Hitomi demanded glaring at Alan

"Only took control of your son and your daughter simply just used too much energy, I don't think that barrier she made is helping." Alan said laughing before Kai attacked him again

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Cho...I missed you so much...' Raidon thought as he continued to try to break the barrier 'I'm sorry I hurt you so much... I'm sorry you have to see me like this...' he was able to force himself to stop 'But I'll get out of his control! I'll protect you! I'll protect you like I did all those years ago!' suddenly a light shined around him causing everyone to stop and look. The barrier surrounding him disappeared and when the light disappeared, Raidon was seen standing and glaring at Alan

"Nii...san..." Cho said watching her brother walk over to Alan furiously as sparks surrounded his arm more violently

"I see, you broke out of my control" Alan said disappointed with a frown

"Sorry to disappoint you Alan" Raidon said "but your rule over these demons and me has finally ended"

"I don't think so. In fact, I'll be taking my leave. Until next time!" Alan said with a bow and disappeared into the shadows.

"Dammit he got away!" Yusuke shouted

"Don't worry he won't be back for a while, he has to remake his plans" Raidon said "and find a new hideout in Demon World" He then rushed over to his sister

"Raidon-nii-san!" Cho said hugging him tightly, scared to lose him again, as she cried. Her breathing was going back to normal

"I'm so sorry Cho, I'm so sorry for everything..." he said hugging her back

"No it's ok, you're back and that's all that matters to me right now" Cho said shaking her head still crying

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sure Koenma would be glad to know your back" Yukira said with a smile as Raidon nodded as he was carrying his sleeping sister on his back, Their parents had left to give a report to Koenma earlier, but he wanted to see all of them. Especially Raidon.

"Well I'm already glad to be back" Raidon said smiling back as they were walking to where Koenma had set up a portal for Spirit World

"Well at least no one was really hurt" Yusuke said stretching

"Just how did you fall into his control anyway?" Hiei asked

"Well when I was little my parents were training me but I was still weak, I could only defeat the lower level demons. I was training by myself in the forest one afternoon and Alan showed up, next thing I knew I had no control over my body." Raidon explained

"That must have been hard for you" Kurama said

"It was, I thought it was impossible to get out of his control before today. Once I saw Cho I knew that I just had to get out of it." he said looking at the face of his sleeping sister with a smile

"Am I allowed to date your sister?" Kuwabara asked with hope

"Don't bother trying!" Yusuke said punching him "She rejected you a long time ago!"

"Ow! You didn't have to punch me Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as Raidon shook his head

"Complete idiots..." Raidon muttered to himself

"I would have to agree with you about that..." Hiei said with a smirk

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Raidon, it's good to see you again." Koenma said in a serious voice

"You to Koenma" Raidon said in the same tone

"Since you were under control of Alan, there is no punishment for the crimes you had done." Koenma said "I've been thinking about putting Cho and Yukira together with Yusuke's team, I was wondering if you would like to be part of it."

"Of course!" Raidon said with a smile

"That settles it then! Cho, Yukira, and Raidon are now part of Team Urameshi!" Koenma said

"At least they aren't idiots like the one over there" Hiei said glancing at Kuwabara

"What was that shorty?!" Kuwabara shouted

"You heard what I said idiot" Hiei said

"Now now you two, we just got back from a mission, please don't fight" Kurama pleaded

"Sweet! We got new members!" Yusuke cheered as Yukira smiled

"Well I better get her home, see ya around!" Raidon said leaving as Cho continued to sleep

"She's going to be out for at least a few days anyway" he then walked through a portal he created on a wall in the room

"How'd he do that?" Yusuke asked as both him and Kuwabara watched the portal close

"That would be his spiritual ability Yusuke, it seems he's able to use it better than before." Koenma answered and he continued to do his never ending paper work


End file.
